All My Suffering
by Silent Misery
Summary: The Academy hadn't turned out as I hoped it would. And now I regret my choice. "We are lost teenagers in a mysterious school, shut off from the rest of Japan."
1. Prologue

This is a story that has been bothering me for the past year, and up until now, I only have the prologue written out. This is my first attempt at a multi-chapter story, so... yeah.

I'm not sure how this story is going to work out, but for now, please tell me your opinion on whether or not I should actually start this story.

**Disclaimer: **Of course I don't own Fairy Tail.

**Dedication: **To anyone who may look forward to this, if I choose to continue it.

* * *

_ ; Prologue ;_

My ribcage burst with pain, as the rattling of my heartbeat shook. Bile lay stuck in my esophagus, as salty fluids trickle down my cheeks. My hands are tightened to a fist, as I shake uncontrollably.

Had I known this school was such a disastrous, psychotic mess, I would not have enrolled here. I would not have brought my friends here, to suffer with me.

His salmon-pink hair was much longer than it had been, when we entered this hellhole. His face, shadowed with fatigue, and his usual cheerfulness had been replaced with misery, and grief. He is tense, even when my head was on his lap. He was alert, paranoid of anything and everything.

His black hair was plastered to his forehead, sweat and metallic blood splattered into it, and along his grey fitting t-shirt, and black jeans. His breathing, shallow; his eyes, glassy. He looks at her brokenly, from the corner of his eye.

To my left, her dark blue hair, spread across all over the dirtied floors, masked with taints of dirt and blood. Her dark blue eyes, that usually blazed with emotions were shut. Her arm had been broken to the point of amputation. Her face is masked with pain, silent tears slide from her cheeks and into the messy pit of her hair.

Near them, his strawberry blonde hair, still spiked. His hair streamed with red blood, masking it off as red highlights. His eyes were closed, silent tears trickling down his cheek, as he slumped against her. Her cotton candy pink hair was swept along her left shoulder - much longer than it had ever been before. Her face was blank, her hands loosely gripping her dagger.

They were standing side by side, panting harshly as they leant against their swords firmly planted into the soil. Her pale cheeks had splatters of blood, her scarlet hair a mess as it tumbles down her torn black t-shirt. Beside her, he stands emotionless, his eyes hard as they roam the surrounding area. His clothes are torn, much like hers.

What had become of us? Would we ever be capable of living normal lives again?

We've seen more deaths than regular teenagers.

We've seen our friends fall one after another.

We've done the unspeakable, in order to survive.

We are lost teenagers, in a mysterious school, shut off from the rest of Japan.


	2. Chapter One

Well, like I promised: chapter one. Not very entertaining if you ask me. I'm not too thrilled with it to be very honest, I don't know why but the way it came out... The writing style just doesn't feel very me-ish; but I _did_ make a promise. I've been so deprived of inspiration; I didn't want to update a chapter only to delete it in the future had I chosen to discontinue. I'm only saying this because I have nothing planned out for this story, -sigh. But here it is, chapter one.

**Disclaimer:** FT of course does not belong to me.

**Dedication:** To anyone who may have actually been anticipating an update from me.

.

"Are you sure you want to attend Fairy Academy, sweetheart?" My mother asks, as I stumble down the steps, my bags towed behind me by my grumpy best friend. I turn to her, smiling.

"Yes, mother. I know it's far, but I'll visit every now and then, okay?" I chirp assuringly, stepping towards her. She frowns slightly, something hard to spot but it isn't something that is gone unnoticed by my eye.

"It _is_ far, Lucy. Magnolia is a few hours from here. I'm just worried about you, that's all." She replies softly. I wrap my arms around her shoulders, and pull her forward into a soft embrace.

"Mom, don't worry! I'll be fine, hear me? I have Natsu, and Cana, and Juvia and Jellal!" I reassure her, and finally she gives in with a sigh. She nods gently, wrapping her arms around me in return with a slight squeeze.

"All right, all right. You win, Lucy." She mutters in defeat, before turning to Natsu pressed up against our stairs. "You better take care of her, Dragneel." She says with narrowed eyes, and I laugh. Natsu does too. My mother could never pull threatening off, she was far too carefree and kind.

"Of course, Mrs. Heartfilia. There'd never be a day I wouldn't take care of her." He replies cheekily. I roll my eyes at him, but flush embarrassedly. He was such a handful.

My mother smiles, before motioning Natsu to take a step closer to us. He does, and then her arms are around us both as she pulls us into a firm embrace.

"I hope you two enjoy your next four years, and don't hesitate to give me a call or even visit us, okay?" She tells us, before shoving us away with a mischievous smirk playing across her lips. "And now, we shall cook!"

Natsu and I groan simultaneously. Neither of us could cook, so what my mother was planning was beyond me. Did she want the memory of us poisoning her before we were shipped off to Magnolia?

.

I drop my bags entering my room, Natsu groaning behind me as he drags in the last of my luggage. I look around the room, content with its size. My roommate hadn't shown up yet, the room still bare.

"God, you have so many things." Natsu complains as he plops across the bed on the right side of the room. I raise an eyebrow at him, frowning. I had intially wanted the left side, but now Natsu's sweat was on the now-crumpled sheets and I had no patience to go change and remake the bed.

"Oh shut up. You do too, remember?" I hiss, plopping down beside him relaxing, but not without a good kick to the shins. After a moment of silence, in the comfort of our soft breathing, I speak up.

"It's a good thing our rooms are near each other's." I comment happily, closing my eyes. The image of the narrow hall behind the door a few feet from us appears in my mind, only four doors down across the hall was Natsu's room. He chuckles.

"I might as well just live in here. No point walking a few feet down the hall every day." He jokes, when suddenly the door flies open. We both shift without getting up from the bed, our eyes meeting the person at the door.

"Oh _great_." She says, feigning an irritated groan. I smile, as she dramatically turns from the door rolling her eyes. "I'm stuck with the lovebirds!"

This time, we roll our eyes. "We aren't lovebirds." We bark at her, simultaneously. She turns back, her waved blue hair following her movement as she places a hand on her hip.

"Yeah, okay." She snorts, before entering the room. She throws her bags to the side, before throwing herself across the bed that was now set as hers. "Who would've thought we would be roommates? I mean, there's almost a thousand other students we could've been paired up with." I nod in agreement.

"Well, it's saves us the awkwardness of befriending someone new, right?" I chirp, a wide smile settling over my lips. She laughs softly.

"Natsu on the other hand, groans as he rolls across the surface of my bed. I wrinkle my nose in disgust - his sweat was getting everywhere!

"Lucky you. While Lucy has Juvia, I get a stranger that I will probably hate." He murmurs, as if we weren't there. I roll my eyes, slapping him across the back of the head softly.

"Oh hush, you big baby." I say. "Go to your room. Your roommate has probably arrived." I tell him, shooing the boy out of the room. He leaves, muttering incoherent curses under his breath, slamming the door behind him.

"Your boyfriend has the temper." Juvia comments absentmindedly. I blush softly, but proceed to shake my head.

"He isn't my boyfriend, Juvia. We've been over this." I say, trying to sound as firm as possible as I roll my eyes in mock disbelief. "And he isn't associated with the element of fire for a reason."

Juvia waves her hand lazily, rolling onto her stomach. "Lucy, everyone but him can tell that you have such an _obvious_ crush on him. He's just too dense of an idiot, I almost feel bad for him."

"And I'm thankful that he's dense, because it would totally and completely ruin our friendship. And besides, it's only a crush. I'll get over it sooner or later, I value our friendship far more."

"That's what you said two years ago, when you first realized that you liked him." Juvia counters. And before I can even spit out a comeback, the door flies open once more revealing a frustrated salmon-haired teen.

He growls lowly, throwing himself at my bed like he had done less than five minutes ago. "It's final, I'm living here." He says, his face meeting the pillows. I raise an eyebrow, twisting so that I lay propped up on one elbow, my hand gently running through his hair.

"What're you talking about?" Juvia hisses unhappily, as she sits upright on her bed.

"Like I said, I'm living here." Natsu repeats, "I'll be damned if I have to handle that guy for four years."

A new figure appears in the door, leaning against the frame with her arms folded over her chest, her chocolate brown curls tumbling down her back. She has a cruel smile on her lips. "Loving your roommate, eh Natsu?"

"He's infuriating." Natsu complains, just as someone shoves past Cana, tumbling into our room. I notice immediately that the boy isn't wearing a shirt.

"Says you, scatter-brain!" He shouts. I pause briefly, recognizing the boy almost immediately. He was Gray Fullbuster - Juvia and Jellal's childhood friend, and the guy Natsu hated back in middle school. I never really knew him, but I'd seen him from time-to-time.

"Is it really just a coincidence that almost everyone we know has enrolled here?" I ask slowly, my eyes scanning everyone who now occupied the space of Juvia and my dorm. My immediate group of friends: Natsu, Juvia and Cana, and Juvia's friend Gray. The only one missing was Jellal.

"Now that you mention it..." Cana says, sitting down on the floor with her back pressed against the frame of Juvia's bed.

"Hmm... That's strange."


End file.
